karaoke et alcool
by XYZ263103
Summary: Sasunaru, Naruto fait une petite fête et va chercher Sasuke. et là, il boit et.....


**_Ceci est un sasuXnaru. Pour une fois j'ai voulu mettre des chansons que j'aime et que je trouvais collée à ces deux là. Par contre…j'espère que ce sera cohérent loool parce que j'avais les chansons mais pas l'histoire à la base…_**

**_Pour les pensées ben : Italique gras Naruto, italique Sasuke_**

_**Pour les p'tites chansons….**_

_**Oasis: stop crying your heart out**_

**_Metallica : nothing else matters _**

**_Sade : by your side ; love is stronger than pride. (enfin normalement c'est ce chanteur hum )_**

_**Paulo nutini : last request**_

_**Blue october : hate me **_

_**R Kelly : I'm your angel**_

_**En espérant que vous allez aimer et que c'est pas trop gnangnan….**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Et merci pour les reviews ! je vous aime reviewers de mon cœur XP**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Karaoke et alcool.**

Naruto se pressait dans le quartier si calme et angoissant. La nuit commençait à envelopper le village, rendant l'atmosphère plus froide, plus inquiétante que jamais. Il passa le premier porche, allongeant le pas devant ce qui devait avoir été un bâtiment administratif ou se démarquait l'éventail des Uchiha cerclait d'un shuriken.

Il préféra ignorer les sueurs froides qui lui coulaient le long de l'échine et accéléra encore le pas. L'énorme bâtisse se profilait à l'horizon. La joie d'être presque arrivé lui donna des ailes. Le blond se retrouva enfin devant la porte de son ami. Il frappa comme un dingue, y ajoutant son autre main lorsque le vent se leva, lui chatouillant les cotes comme des doigts froids et humides, lui susurrant à l'oreille d'horrible promesses.

-SASUKEEEEEE, le blond avait les larmes aux yeux. Il détestait toutes les ambiances de ce genre là. Il en était sur, le brun le faisait exprès pour se venger de l'avoir ramener au village.

-………. Le vent se leva un peu plus, s'immisçant sous sa chemise couleur carotte. Le courageux jeune homme se mit à grelotter des dents, frappant plus fort sur la cloison qui l'empêcher d'entrer.

-SASUKEEEE BAKA LAISSE MOI….la porte s'ouvrit sur un brun grimaçant, mal réveillé, les yeux fatigués et mouillés, montrant qu'il venait d'être réveillé. **_Ah bon je lui pardonne alors…héhéhé_**

-Quoi ? le blond le regardait, jetant des petites œillades derrière lui, tandis que le vent s'amusait à faire bruisser les arbres alentour. Sasuke le remarqua et essaya de voir ce qu'il y avait, mais il le savait_. Naruto n'aime pas ce genre d'ambiance_. rentre baka. Naruto passa sous son bras et le brun le regarda furtivement. _Pas mal…et son parfum…_Sasuke serra les poings_ si je m'écoutais, je le boufferais tout cru. _Un sourire en coin se forma sur ses traits fatigués.

-Me…merci Sasuke. Naruto lui offrit un énorme sourire de soulagement et se réfugia dans la maison. Il n'y était jamais vraiment entré et attendit que le brun lui dise ou aller.

-Tout droit, première à droite. J'arrive. Naruto suivit la route indiquée et tomba dans le salon. Le blond prit place dans le canapé, attendant son compagnon qui arriva, un chocolat dans les mains.

-Tiens baka.

-Tsss, tu mérites même pas que je te dises merci espe…SASUKE C'EST A MOI! LE BOIS PAS !!! le brun prit tout de même sa gorgée et donna le mug à son ami.

-Tu viens de me dire que t'en voulais pas.

-MAIS SI ! merci merci donne. Le blond but le liquide brûlant, se réchauffant les entrailles.

-……….. Le brun continuait de mirer le tableau qui lui était offert. Le blond avait une moue toujours aussi enfantine, mais la langue qu'il passait à présent sur sa lèvre, récupérant l'écume de lait, laissa présager à Sasuke que son ami n'était pas aussi innocent qu'avant.

-Bon alors je suis venu te prendre comme convenu pour….

-Parce que j'ai besoin d'un chauffeur ? t'as peur que je me perde en route peut être Usuratonkachi ?

-Baka, le blond détacha chaque syllabe. Je veux que tu viennes c'est tout. Regarde tes yeux, tu devais dormir avoue.

-J'avoue.

-Que ? t'essais même pas de mentir ?

-Pourquoi faire ? tu vas t'emballer, je te connais et j'ai pas envie de causer.

-Bon ben prépare toi mon vieux, je me casse pas t'en que tu me suis pas.

-Ok, y'a un oreiller là bas et une couverture, et là, ben t'as le sofa. Et le brun se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte.

-A dans dix minute Sasuke, et si tu dors je viens te sortir de ton lit.

_Merveilleuse perspective….mais bon, ne tentant pas le diable, les autres me font à peine confiance alors si Naruto se met à me détester il me restera quoi ? Sakura….hahahahah la bonne blague._ Le brun monta dans sa chambre, prenant quelques affaires dans son placard, continuant dans son élan sa route vers la salle de bain. _Pfff, et il a décidé de draguer qui fringuer comme ça ?_

Sasuke était redescendu, parait, regardant de la porte le blond qui avait allumé la télévision, se marrant devant des gags complètement stupide. _Comment il fait pour rire toujours comme ça ? tsss baka. _Ledit Baka portait un baggy orangée mais moins flashy qu'à son habitude, taille basse, deux ceintures noirs recouvert de petit cube de fer cerclant sa taille. Il s'étira, découvrant le tee-shirt noir manche longue cachait à demi par la chemise à manche courte, elle aussi orange qu'il portait uniquement boutonnée au niveau de son ventre.

L'Uchiha entra dans la pièce, il voulait surprendre le blond, mais celui si malgré son apparente insouciance n'en était pas moins sur ses gardes, s'inquiétant des bruits extérieurs. Il se retourna d'un coup, sa tasse à la main, prêt à l'asséner sur l'importun. Un rire jaune parvint aux oreilles du brun, tandis que Naruto reposer l'ustensile sur la table basse.

Naruto n'en revenait pas, il avait faillit lâcher la tasse. **Woooaawww_ il me fait quoi le Sasuke là ? Lui qui disait pas être motiver eh ben…_**Le brun portait un jean noir délavé et déformé, des chaînes lui servant de ceinture à la taille. Sur un haut blanc à manche longue, il avait enfilé un tee- shirt bleu nuit presque noir, surmontait lui par une veste noire fine qu'il était en train de mettre.

Sur le haut de la manche, au niveau de l'épaule, le symbole de sa famille ressortait en tout petit, miroitant de toute sa splendeur à l'aide de couleurs vives. Sur ses mains, il avait enfilés des gants fins s'arrêtant à mi main jusqu'à ses coudes, de couleurs noire.

-toujours douillet face au froid hein. Le blond s'était levé, suivant son ami vers la sortie.

-Mon cerveau fonctionne normalement par rapport à celui de quelqu'un que je connais.

-Baka

-Huhuhu. Mais qui t'a dit que je parlais de toi ?

-Pffff

Les deux camarades sortirent du quartier rapidement, déjà en retard pour la soirée qui était prévue à l'Ichiraku. Naruto avait réussi à tous les réunir, grâce à Shikamaru et à la passion au jeu de la cinquième.

En effet, le blond lui avait parié qu'elle ne battrait jamais le brun et ça avait été le cas. Elle avait promis de leurs laisser quelques jours de congés s'il gagnait et avait du tenir parole. Naruto avait ainsi pu mettre en route sa soirée. L'idée principale était une bouffe chez l'Ichiraku, mais quelqu'un n'était pas vraiment motivée par cela.

Du coup, le concept avait évolué et ce soir, la soirée devait réunir un coin danse, un coin karaoké, un coin bouffe et en fait, le blond ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de thème. **_Mais du moment qu'ils soient tous là._** L'Uzumaki était tout heureux et le sourire sur sa face ne faiblissait pas.

Ils arrivèrent à l'Ichiraku en même temps que Sakura, accompagnée d'Ino et de Lee, tous trois en tenues de soirée décontractée, avec pour les filles des jupes bien trop courtes. Naruto s'investit dans les conversations, entrant en hurlant de rire, saluant à tour de bras, ne sachant plus trop ou donner de la tête.

A peine entré et ayant finis de saluer ses amis, il attrapa Hinata et l'emmena sur la piste. La jeune fille portait une robe violette sur un jean moulant. Le blond lui mit la main aux reins et dansa avec elle un slow. La danse s'arrêta lorsque la jeune fille tourna de l'œil.

Plusieurs filles tournaient autour du brun. Naruto voyait cela d'un mauvais œil. Il le savait et cela le faisait chier, mais s'était ainsi. Il aimait Sasuke et l'autre s'en foutait royalement. Juste pour l'emmerder, il allait aller jusqu'à lui. Il se dirigea à la table qu'occupait Sasuke, un ramen arriva en même temps que lui.

-Vous voyez pas que vous gêner là ?

-Hé ?

-Ouais c'est à vous que je cause les filles. Cassez vous, c'est sa place.

-Méchant

-Connard oui

-Laisse tombée, viens on va danser. Il nous parle pas depuis tout à l'heure et nous dit que de dégager un pd oui. Naruto arriva juste quand les filles libérèrent l'espace. Kiba, attablait avec l'Uchiha avait un sourire goguenard.

-Un mot et tu es mort.

-Héhéhéhé, me cherche pas Sasuke.

-Tsss

-Guééé c'est pour qui ? le ramen était déposé devant le brun au même instant.

-C'est le mien Dobe, pas touche. Sasuke ressortit ses baguettes, prenant tout son temps pour les mener jusqu'à sa bouche où il mâcha lentement les pâtes. **_Sadique._**

-Pfff, le blond détourna les yeux et leva la main, mais le patron ne le voyait pas, occupait à servir les filles accoudées au bar. Et j'ai soif…., Kiba se tourna et attrapa une bouteille qu'il mit au centre de la table.

-…….. le brun glissa son bol devant le blond.

-Tu fous quoi.

-J'ai plus faim.

-Vraiment ? un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Naruto et celle de Kiba qui riait sous cape. Le blond attrapa alors une petite bouteille de saké, à moitié pleine et la vida d'un trait. Il toussa un petit moment, les yeux rouges quelques instants et cassa les baguettes que le brun lui tendait.

-Hmpf, on va dire que je n'aime pas la saveur, la poubelle que tu es, aimera sûrement.

-……..grrrrr, Sa…

-Pourquoi tu te laisses faire Naruto ? D'ailleurs pourquoi tu l'as invité ce mec ?

-Pour te faire chier Kiba. Sasuke ?

-Quoi ?

-Si t'arrêtais d'être aussi antipathique aussi.

-Hmpf, tu veux que je te reprenne ton bol ?

-Tiens si tu veux. Le blond le lui redonna, vide.

-Boulet.

-Mouais je sais. Bon allez, karaoké. Tu viens?

-Demerde toi, je n'aime pas chanter moi.

-Aaaah bon ? un immense sourire se gravit sur la face hâlée. _Uuuh ?_

Le blond se dirigea vers la petit estrade, aménagée dans la journée par ses soins. Il regarda un peu partout, voulant voir ou se trouvaient ses amis. Ces derniers s'amusaient, dansant pour les plus démonstratif, d'autres parlaient dans leurs coins ou mangeaient en regardant les inconnus qui s'étaient invités à la soirée.

Naruto était fier d'avoir autant d'amis, un sourire lumineux s'esquissa sur son visage. Il se demandait comment ils allaient réagir face à la chanson qu'il avait choisie. Il attendait son tour impatiemment. **_Ce sera ce soir !_**

Le son s'éleva et résonna dans la pièce. Quelques têtes se tournèrent dont celle de l'Uchiha, il connaissait cette chanson. Naruto ouvrit la bouche, fermant les yeux, connaissant par cœur les paroles.

Hold up  
Hold on  
Don't be scared  
You'll never change what's been and gone

May your smile (may your smile)  
Shine on (shine on)  
Don't be scared (don't be scared)  
Your destiny may keep you warm

Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out

La chanson était bien trop calme pour Naruto. Sa voix s'était faite sensuelle et douce, il continuait de chanter, ne remarquant pas le silence qui s'était fait. Puis les billes bleues s'offrirent au monde et elles montraient tout l'espoir que le blond portait en lui.

Get up (get up)  
Come on (come on)  
Why're you scared (I'm not scared)  
You'll never change what's been and gone

Lorsqu'il émit ces paroles, l'Uzumaki fixa Sasuke. Il voulait lui faire comprendre, peut importe, chacun sa voie et rien ne pouvait changé. Mais qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour l'aider. Le brun espérait que le coin ou il se trouvait, était assez sombre car il savait qu'à l'instant, il rougissait. Le regard bleu le quitta enfin, se cachant à nouveau derrière les paupières baissées.

Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out

Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Just take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out

We're all of us stars  
We're fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see us some day  
Just take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out

Stop crying your heart out x3

Naruto termina la chanson, insistant plus que de raison sur la dernière phrase. Il ouvrit les yeux et sembla enfin remarquer que tous les regards étaient sur lui. Il prit quelques couleurs et entendit une nouvelle chanson débutée.

-Vas y Narutooooo

-Ouais vas y !!! un groupe de fille s'était joint à Ino et Sakura qui n'en revenait toujours pas du talent caché du jeune homme.

-Oui mais…..

-Chanteeeeeee et quelques flash se répercutèrent dans la salle.

Le blond eut un air sérieux, ceux qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'il parlait aux autres de Sasuke et de son inquiétude pour celui-ci. Un air qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Il partit en demander une, puis revint sur la scène. Encore une chanson dont le calme ne lui convenait pas.

Les rips de guitare résonnèrent dans les baffles, doucement, le rythme engageant des paroles lentes.

So close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters

Là encore, le regard azure vint trouver celui plus sombre du dernier membre du clan Uchiha. Ce dernier soutenait sa tête de ses mains et le regardait fixement. _Il me fait quoi là ?_

never opened myself this way  
life is ours, we live it our way  
all these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters

Le blond ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

trust I seek and I find in you  
every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters

Le blond se leva de sa chaise, hurlant un peu plus dans le micro, faisant jouer sa voix entre sons doux et graves. Se penchant de temps à autre légèrement en avant.

never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know

so close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters

never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know

Sasuke regarda autour de lui, voyant leurs camarade, plusieurs d'entre eux souriaient, comprenant de quoi il parlait. Et beaucoup se sentaient concernés.

never opened myself this way  
life is ours, we live it our way  
all these words I don't just say

and nothing else matters

trust I seek and I find in you  
every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters

Naruto rouvrit les yeux, regardant a nouveau le brun. Cette fois, le mouvement n'échappa pas à leurs amis qui suivaient la chanson, buvant chaque parole. Elles reflétaient ce que le blond pensait de la situation.

never cared for what they say  
never cared for games they play  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
and I know

so close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the heart  
forever trusting who we are  
no nothing else matters

Naruto eut un petit sourire de vainqueur et fit un petit signe de la main à Sasuke. Le blond lui demandait de le rejoindre pour une chanson. Tous les regardaient. Le brun détourna le regard, sirotant calmement un peu de café. Il détestait être ainsi à la vue de tous, et par ailleurs, la foule. Une nouvelle musique résonna alors. Une qu'il ne connaissait pas.

You think I'd leave your side baby?  
You know me better than that  
Think I'd leave you down  
When you're down on your knees?  
I wouldn't do that  
I'll tell you you're right when you're wrong  
Ah, ah, ah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
And if only you could see into me

Le blond merveilleusement ignoré. Décidant de se venger, alors qu'il lui montrait combien il l'aimait, il se mit à jouer avec les filles. Se penchant vers elles, leurs envoyant des sourires de plus en plus sexy, de plus en plus se rapprochant d'elles.

Ses lèvres se retrouvaient à quelques centimètres de celles d'une brunette. Il continuait son manège, oubliant l'Uchiha, fermant les yeux, se déhanchant sensuellement, prenant par au rythme lent de la chanson. _Baka…_

Ohh, when you're cold  
I'll be there  
Hold you tight to me  
When you're on the outside  
Baby, and you can't get in  
I would show you  
You're so much better than you know  
When you're lost, you're alone  
Can't get back again  
I will find you  
Darlin' and I'll bring you home

And if you want to cry  
I am here to dry your eyes (ooh)  
You know time  
You'll be fine

_Arrête Usuratonkachi…j'ai pigé…et vous arrêtez de le regarder comme ça ! fille stupide ! je vais me les…._

You think I'd leave your side baby?  
You know me better than that  
Think I'd leave you down  
When you're down on your knees?  
I wouldn't do that  
I'll tell you you're right when you're wrong  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, oh, oh, oh  
And if only you could see into me

Le bleu de ses yeux changea. _p'tain me fait pas ce regard ! _ Ils devinrent plus tristes. Naruto chantait cela avec le cœur, le brun le voyait bien...et pas que lui d'ailleurs. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui. _Alors je suis pas en train de me faire un film là, il me fait vraiment une déclaration ? quel baka, il s'est pas faire ça en privé lui…c'est pas possible ça._

Ohh, when you're cold  
I'll be there  
Hold you tight to me (to me, yeah)  
Ohh, when you're alone  
I'll be there  
By your side, baby

Ohh, when you're cold  
I'll be there  
Hold you tight to me (to me, yeah)  
Ohh, when you're alone  
I'll be there  
By your side, baby

Naruto finit la chanson dans un soupir, comme s'il avait oublié tous les regards vers lui. Les inconnus n'avaient pas réellement fait attention, mais leurs amis respectif voyaient bien eux ou le blond voulait en venir. Une nouvelle chanson commença et peut être la boisson aidant, Naruto s'y attela.

I won't pretend that I intend to stop living  
I won't pretend I'm good at forgiving  
But I can't hate you  
Although I have tried  
MMMM

I still really really love you  
Love is stronger than pride  
I still really really love you  
MMMM

I won't pretend that I intend to stop living  
I won't pretend I'm good at forgiving  
But I can't hate you  
Although I have tried  
MMMM

I still really really love you  
Love is stronger than pride  
I still really really love you  
MM MM MM MM MM

Naruto devait plus ressentir les paroles que tous, il pleurait à présent, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. Sakura vint à Sasuke et le regarda avec insistance. Il fit comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille. Le brun sembla réfléchir et se leva, allant vers la scène.

Sitting here wasting my time  
Would be like  
Waiting for the sun to rise  
It's all too clear things come and go  
Sitting here waiting for you  
Would be like waiting for winter  
It's gonna be cold  
There may even  
Be snow

I still really really love you  
Love is stronger than pride  
I still really really love you  
Love is stronger  
I still really love you  
Love is stronger than pride

Sasuke apparut sur scène à la fin de la chanson, un micro à la main, personne ne l'avait vu se déplacer. Il espérait au fond de lui pouvoir continuer à montrer sa face iceberg. Le son s'éleva. Un sourire s'étalait sur la face de Sakura. Elle voulait pour eux le meilleur comme elle-même l'avait trouvé avec Néji. La voix grave commença à se déployer, tandis qu'une d'une main, il faisait asseoir le blond sur le siège qu'occupait la scène.

I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me? it is I that wanted space

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Sasuke regardait les réactions de Naruto. Ce dernier buvait toutes ces paroles, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elles ne lui convenaient pas.

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In my sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

Le brun ne supportait pas tous les regards, il avait choisi cette chanson pour le refrain, un refrain qu'il fallait faire réaliser au blond. Il ferma les yeux et continua de chanter, suivant la musique, se mettant dans le rythme. Les filles, elles s'étaient trouvée un nouveau nom à scander. Sasuke reprit avec un peu plus de force le refrain qui arrivée.

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"

_Comprend que c'est pas possible Naruto. Ça te fera trop de problème, déjà que t'en a pas mal à vouloir toujours prendre ma défense. Pige…_d'une certaine façon la chanson les poussait ensemble, mais d'une autre, _il faut que tu piges, allez, c'est pas dur…_

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
For you  
For you  
For you

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et tomba dans un océan de tendresse. _Et bien sur il pige tout de travers…j'ai peut être pas choisi la bonne chanson... bon on va y aller fort et il va comprendre qu'ils sont pas prêt à avoir un futur Hokage gay…_Sans y réfléchir plus, le brun se pencha vers la face du blond et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Puis d'un même mouvement il envoya le micro vers celui qui s'occupait du matériel et descendit de scène.

Le brun sortait du bâtiment lorsque la voix du blond l'atteignit.

Grant my last request and just let me hold you, don't shrug your shoulders

Lay down beside me

Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere

But one last time let's go there

Lay down beside me, ohhh

I've found that I'm bound to wander down that long way road, ohhh

And I realise all about your lies,

But I'm no wiser than the fool that I was before.

I just want you to know something, is that alright?

Baby let's get closer, tonight

Ce dernier chantait juste un bout de chanson et venait de se taire alors que la musique de fond continuée toujours et que l'écran sur le pied de la scène continuait de faire défiler les paroles. L'Uchiha n'écouta pas de toute manière et était déjà sortit. Le blond descendit la pièce et quelques garçons, plus sage, arrêtèrent d'autre qui avait déjà bouger de leur place pour ramener l'ex traître.

Sasuke s'adossa à une palissade proche et laissa le vent lui caresser le visage. Que devait-il faire ? la lune le baignait de ses rayons, le rendant plus fantomatique qu'autre chose. Il sentit une présence et su qui était là avant d'ouvrir les yeux. L'Uchiha ne fit aucun mouvement, attendant de savoir ce que l'autre lui voulait.

-Sasuke ?

-………..

-Désolé si tu partageais pas mon avis….l'alcool m'a juste donné le courage de le faire ce soir….tiens tu as oublié cela.

-………..Le brun ouvrit les yeux et vit sa veste qu'il avait retirée en arrivant. Naruto avait la tête baissée et il ne pouvait voir son expression.

-Tiens crétin.

-…………..Sasuke ne fit aucun mouvement.

La voix du blond était si triste et il pensait bien avoir vu une larme tombée sur le sol. _Mais Naruto ne…_ la pensée du brun fut interrompue, venant de recevoir en plein visage sa veste. Tandis qu'elle glissait lentement le long de sa face, il entendit son compagnon.

Naruto pleurait, et n'avait pas attendu pour repartir. Mais il ne se rendait pas vers la soirée, il reprenait la ruelle qui menait à chez lui, traînant les pieds. _C'est mieux ainsi, au moins il pourra devenir ce qu'il veut…que mais !!_

-NARUTO attent….mais trop tard, le blond venait de se prendre un poteau électrique de plein fouet. Sasuke accourut vers lui car l'autre ne se relevait pas.

-…..

-Naruto ? ça va ? le blond était couché sur le dos, regardant les étoiles qui illuminaient de pleins feux le ciel d'encre. Hey, ça va ? Sasuke s'accroupit à coté de son ami.

-Noon, la voix était brisée et ses larmes lui remplissaient le visage. Casse toi et laisse moi. Le blond reniflait pathétiquement et porta l'une de ses mains à son visage, balayant de l'autre l'espace les séparant.

-Ecoute Naruto, c'est mieux comme…

-Qu'est ce t'en sais ? le blond se releva d'un bond, faisant tombé le brun sur le dos à son tour, le chevauchant, lui tenant le col de ses mains et lui hurlant au visage.

-……….

-Qu'est ce t'en sais ? et puis qu'est ce qu'on en n'a à foutre de toute manière ? le blond se reçu un poing blême dans la face.

-Tcchhh, tu veux être Hokage non ?

-………….le blond le regardait furieux. Sasuke lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se remettre sur pied. Et alors ?

-Alors tu crois qu'ils seront d'accord pour avoir un Hokage qui aime les hommes ? déjà que tu me fais confiance alors que j'ai trahis, alors si en plus tu accèdes au poste le plus élever et que je suis prêt de toi, tu crois qu'ils te laisseront faire ? réfléchis un peu ba….mais Naruto ne l'écouta pas et l'embrassa avec force, adossant le brun au poteau qu'il s'était pris.

-Parce que tu veux me faire croire que t'aimes pas ça ? Naruto s'accrochait désespérément au tee-shirt du brun.

-C'est pas là le problème Usuratonkachi….Sasuke mit ses bras autour de la nuque cuivrée et posa son front contre le coulis d'or.

-Y'a pas de problème, c'est dans ta tête le problème.

-Hein ?

-Il a raison Sasuke, ça nous pose pas de problème à nous….

-Hé ? le brun lâcha instantanément le blond, voyant des ombres se découpée dans l'ombre du coin de bâtiment proche. Sakura, Ino et Temari sortirent de l'ombre.

-Ben quoi ? pourquoi tu lâche Naru-chan ?

-Héhéhé, bon allez les mecs, on veut un duo là, alors dépêchez de conclure et c'est partit.

-Temari ? Gaara est là alors ?

-Ouaip, mais il vient plus tard, là il est occupé avec Tsunade pour régler je ne sais quel problème….

-Yattaaaa !!! dès qu'il arrive c'est la fête !!!

-C'est déjà la fête Naruto. Mais la remarque de Shino ne fit pas baisser la joie du blond.

_M'enerve, m'enerve, m'enerve, baka, stupide, Dobe… _le brun se vexa de voir la joie que provoqué le Kazekage chez le blond. Alors pour le faire taire, il l'embrassaNaruto se laissa faire, acceptant sans rechigner la langue qui passait la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Mmmmmmm

-Eh bé, ça chôme pas les mecs….

-Hey Shika, Temari s'accrocha à lui et l'embrassa goulûment. On arrive… et elle recaptura ses lèvres.

-Héhéhé, c'est t'y pas mignon, Sakura et Ino se tenait les mains, trépignant sur place. Encore heureux qu'on a des mecs maintenant Naruto, sinon tu serais déjà mort mon pauvre. Le blond interrompit le baiser, les regardant les yeux embués de plaisir.

-Woaaaw t'as l'air ailleurs, s'était si bon que ça ?

-……..dommage les filles, vous saurez jamais ce que c'est……Naruto se lécha la lèvre avec gourmandise.

-Mais t'as vraiment pas peur que…..

-SASUKEEEE !!!

-Hn ?

-Explique lui Shika, la blonde lui passa un doigt sur le menton et lui fit un baiser mouillé sur la joue.

-………… Sasuke regarda le brun sans comprendre.

-……galère. Bon on va faire simple. L'époque a évolué Sasuke au cas ou tu serais pas au courant, bref, il y a plusieurs couples gays dans le village, dont un très proche de vous…..et je pense pas que ça posera un gros problème. En plus tout le monde sais que t'es uniquement revenu au village pour lui donc…….

-……..le brun semblait assimilé les paroles. _Un autre couple…._

-c'est bon Temari ? on y retourne ?

-Oookkk

-Héhéhéhéhé, Naruto attrapa la main du brun et reprit le chemin de la fête.

Les filles suivirent le couple. Sasuke regarda son compagnon et ce dernier le regardait avec une certaine angoisse. Le brun lui attrapa le menton entre deux doigts et approcha sans visage, centimètres par centimètres puis l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans l'Ichiraku.

A l'intérieur, les filles inconnues ou non, les attendaient et ne leurs laissèrent pas le choix, les faisant chanter en chœur. Les deux garçons montèrent sur la scène, prenant chacun en main un micro que leur tendit Kiba et Hinata, jusque là chantant en chœur.

No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à chanter d'une même voix, Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke, les yeux mis clos.

And then you will see, the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see...

Le blond attrapa la main de son conjoint, entrelaçant ses doigts dans ces voisins. Quelques regards se firent dans la salle et les plus véhéments furent retournés par un groupe d'amis tout sourire.

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

Naruto se tut, reprenant son souffle, tandis que Sasuke continua en solo, approfondissant sa voix, la faisant plus chaude, comme la sensation qu'il ressentait au travers de la main de son ami.

I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day

Le receptacle de Kyubi reprit avec lui, souriant, embrassant la salle du regard. Dans ses yeux se refletaient toute sa joie.

And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see...

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

And when it's time to face the storm  
I'll be right by your side  
Grace will keep up safe and warm  
And I know we will survive

Le couple entendit un petit rire et vit la Godaime dans la salle, cherchant une place. Elle arriva jusqu'à une bouteille de saké dans chaque main, buvant carrément au goulot. La personne face à elle, une grimace sur la face pour le couple se reçut l'une d'entre elle. D'où le rire.

Le brun pouffa et ils virent plusieurs insectes soulever l'imbécile au sol pour le jeter dehors. La cinquième prit place et Shino s'assit près de la chef, attendant le retour de ses petites amies les bestioles. Tenten le rejoignit peu après, un merci dans les yeux pour lui avoir libérer une place près de son idole.

And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the sky...

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

Plusieurs couples s'étaient formés à présent, plusieurs s'embrassaient ou dansaient. Sasuke sentait que le blond cherchait quelqu'un des yeux.

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

La musique mourut, leur laissant conclure la fin de leur prestation d'un baiser passionnait qui fit s'élever un soupir de la gente féminine. C'est à cet instant que Naruto remarqua un regard turquoise dans le public, celui qu'il cherchait.

Gaara les avait regardé et souriait ironiquement, adossé à un mur dans la pénombre, éclatant de rire lorsque le brun attrapa le blond qui allait se jeter à son cou, le cerclait de ses bras et lui imposait un baiser….pas si imposait que ça puisqu'il lui répondit sans honte avec sa langue, devant un large public.

Ainsi continua la soirée……

* * *

_et non pas de lemon pour cette fois loooool...me tapez pas...bientôt promis _XD 


End file.
